bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer Apartment
The Player's Apartment is a multiplayer only solo zone where the player can change loadouts, customize their character, and listen to Tester ranking messages. When the player first starts a multiplayer game, he/she is treated with a cutscene in which the player's selected character wakes up on the apartment floor, with a used, bloody ADAM Hypo beside them. An announcement by Andrew Ryan is then played on the character's television set, followed by a message from Sinclair Solutions on the player's recording machine. Finally there is an announcement over the public address system stating that the Kashmir Restaurant was just attacked. Afterwards, the player must customize their wardrobe and loadouts before starting a multiplayer game. The apartment is provided by Sinclair Solutions, on loan to the player for the short time the player is taking part in the tests.Quote by Mat, developer for Multiplayer aspect, from Deco Devolution Artbook: "Narratively, the apartment has been provided by Sinclair Solutions, which is the company that is doing Plasmid testing and it's on loan to you for the short time you're in Rapture." ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' The Living Room This is where the player first wakes up after having passed out from splicing. Here, the player watches Andrew Ryan make an announcement on their television set. A recording machine on the coffee table contains messages from Sinclair Solutions which are updated as the player progresses. A Gene Bank in the hallway allows players to edit their loadouts. The living room also contains a record player where the player may listen to music, although it does not affect gameplay in anyway. The Bedroom Here, the player can visit their wardrobe and change their mask and/or melee weapon. A Log Recorder sitting on a couch allows players to listen to audio recordings from various Multiplayer Characters. There is a 3-open-sided fireplace next to the wardrobe. The apartment has a bathroom, though it serves little purpose. Within are a mosaic tiled floor, candles, various decorative items, a broken mirror (since the player can switch between characters here, loading their models for viewing could be cumbersome), and a bathtub with stagnant water. The Bathysphere The player can exit their apartment and head to the Metro. On the way is a News Vendor where the player may view various high scores. In the entry hall, there is a gate blocking entrance into a hallway to other apartments. It is full of blood and debris. Once the player enters the bathysphere, they can enter the Multiplayer Lobby and may join an open multiplayer game, or set up their own private game. While waiting for a game to begin, the player can also change their character, customize their appearance, edit their loadout, or view personal statistics. Bugs/Glitches * This room is infamous for crashing when the player presses the Start button. A method proven to cause this crash is to be in movement while pressing the button, although not all methods of causing this crash are fully documented. A patch released on May 10, 2010 fixed several types of Multiplayer crashes, but the crash in the Multiplayer Apartment still occurs. Gallery Concept Art and Models Ss preview bio2.jpg|''Concept art for the Apartment.'' Apartmentconcept59.png|''Concept art for the Apartment.'' Home Consumer Rewards Welcome Kit Concept1.jpg|''Concept art for the Sinclair Solutions Home Consumer Welcome Kit.'' Home Consumer Rewards Welcome Kit Concept2.jpg|''The chosen apperance for the Sinclair Solutions Home Consumer Welcome Kit.'' Home Consumer Rewards Welcome Kit Concept3.jpg|''Inspiration showcase for the Sinclair Solutions Home Consumer Welcome Kit.'' Family Multiplayer.jpg|''The photo found next to the bed.'' ArtDecoCityPainting.png|''An Art Deco city painting found in the bedroom.'' AbstractPainting2.png|''An abstract painting near the reading area in the bedroom.'' Mind Your Step.jpg|''"Mind Your Step" sign, found by the bathysphere.'' In-Game Images Multiplayer Apartment.png|''The apartment's scenic living room.'' ilugluilgui.png|''The view out the window.'' ;hio;hio.png|''Looking up.'' Multiplayer-Apt Bedroom01.jpg|''The apartment's bedroom.'' Multiplayer-Apt Bedroom02.jpg|''A view of the bedroom with the Bathysphere hub in sight.'' Homebase01.jpg|''Another view of the bedroom.'' F8eg82.png|''A small reading area.'' B2 Multi Apartment Exit.png|''The apartment exit.'' B2 Multi Apartment Corridor.png|''A blocked corridor leading to other apartments.'' B2 Multi Apartment Bathy.png|''The Rapture Metro station.'' B2 Multi Apollo2.png|''The crashed Apollo Air Flight DF-0301, appearing during the epilogue.'' Behind the Scenes *In the bathroom is a large painting of a swan. This is a repurposed, slightly altered image of a fruit crate label for Swan Brand pears. *From the original concept art, it appears that a Gatherer's Garden machine would have been included in the Apartment instead of the Gene Bank. *A slightly altered version of the apartment was purchasable and usable as a home for the user of the Playstation Home feature on the Playstation 3. The apartment has unique features and unlockable items for the player to explore.cbeyond's Rapture Metro Apartment in Playstation®Home on YouTube *The songs heard on the record player are:BioShock 2 Licensed Soundtrack **"(How Much is) That Doggie in the Window?" by: Patti Page **"Bei Bir Bist Du Schon" By: The Andrews Sisters **"It's Bad for Me" By: Rosemary Clooney **"It Had to be You" By: Django Reinhardt *The Sinclair Solutions Home Consumer Welcome Kit was designed by Will Makra.Will Makra's Portfolio References es:Apartamento del multijugador ru:Апартаменты игрока Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations